The Contest
by My Secret O
Summary: Alternate story for Sookie's first encounter with a vampire. Dawn is nice enough to take her to Fangtasia, where Sookie meets a very hot Viking, who invites her to judge a contest. Fluffy, fun and short.
1. Chapter 1

Charlaine Harris owns almost everything. I own the rest.

This is my alternate story of Dead Until Dark and Sookie's first encounter with a vampire. Instead of waiting patiently for one to show up at Merlotte's, Sookie actively pursues her first meeting. Luckily, she works with Dawn, who is more than happy to expose Sookie to a room full of vampires at Dawn's favorite bar in Shreveport. This story is inspired by **EricJacobLover** and her request for a fluffy little story featuring our favorite Viking. I hope you love it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Work was slow this time of night on a Thursday, and I found myself leaning against the bar zoning out. I was thinking about meeting a vampire. After keeping my hope alive for the last two years that one would actually come to Bon Temps, I decided that it was high time that I took matters into my own hands. There was just something intriguing about them, and the more I thought about it, the more excited I got. Finally snapping my attention back to reality, I focused my eyes on Sam, who was standing a couple of feet away from me, his eyes narrowed as he looked at my face.

"What you thinking about chère?" Sam asked in his warm friendly voice.

"Vampires," I blurted out loud before I could sensor myself. Sam looked alarmed and started shaking his head.

"You don't want to go getting mixed up with them. I realize they are in the spotlight right now, but there is nothing glamorous about the living dead." Sam sounded bitter and I knew him well enough than to question his feelings. Luckily, Dawn was working tonight and stuck her nose in our conversation, which she was always doing.

"You want to meet a vamp, huh?" Dawn asked me, flipping her ponytail towards Sam to shoo him away from our conversation. Sam got the hint and gave a quiet growl and stormed off to his office, slamming the door behind him.

I shrugged. Dawn and I were just work friends, and I didn't really know her that well. I guess I could have gotten to know her a little better by _listening_ in, but she and my brother dated on and off for the last few years, which was more than enough incentive for me to stay out of her head. She was about to turn and walk away, and I stopped her, realizing that she may just be my only hope. I touched her hand gently, and said in a quiet voice, "Well yeah, I mean…I've never met one before, and the idea of seeing one in person is just so…exciting! Why? Have you met one?"

Dawn laughed and flipped her hair again. "Yeah, you could say that." She unconsciously touched her neck and a blush crept up her face. "I'm actually going in an hour, after our shift ends at one o'clock…if you want to come with me, that would be alright with me."

"Going where?" I asked cocking my head as I looked at her.

"To Fangtasia," Dawn said looking at me expectantly, waiting for me to acknowledge her. I just stared dumbly. "It's a vampire bar in Shreveport," Dawn said with a huff, putting her hands on her hips, looking at me like I was a naïve child.

I felt a thrill whoosh through me and I clapped my hands excitedly, beyond happy that I was about to meet my first mythical creature. What luck that I had the next three night off, something was finally going my way. I looked down at my tight white t-shirt and black shorts and said, "We can't go in this though…are you going home to change first?"

Dawn slapped my arm playfully, "Of course, silly. This is _really_ not appropriate for Fangtasia. I like to dress up when I go. I'm going home to change, and you can do the same thing, just be sure to be back at my place as soon as possible and I'll drive us out."

I squealed and hugged her. "Thanks Dawn! I can't wait!" She shook her head and sauntered away.

The next hour crawled by, and Sam didn't come out of his office once. I started cleaning the bar and everything else I could get my nervous hands on, and by the time the clock hit one, the tables sparkled. I whipped my apron off my head and went down the hall with Dawn so we could grab our purses.

Dawn grabbed hers and turned down the hall, "See you soon!" she said as she left.

I was slinging my purse over my shoulder when Sam snapped out of his brood and stared at me. "Be careful, alright?" He looked worried, but there was nothing that could keep me from going out with Dawn. Not tonight.

I nodded, "Alright Sam. See you Sunday!" I ran for my car.

Gran was waiting up for me in the kitchen, reading, like she always did when I worked late. "Honey, how was work?"

"It was great! Gran, I'm going to meet a vampire with Dawn. I'm just so tickled! I don't want you to wait up for me though, you just head to bed and I'll tell you all about it." The words gushed out of my mouth and Gran just stared at me wide eyed.

She stood up and kissed my cheek, "Please be safe, and I hope you have a great time! I'll be expecting a full report in the morning!" I laughed and promised and rushed off to my room.

I dug through my clothes, trying to find something dressy, finally settling on a tight sleeveless white dress that I hadn't worn in ages. It had pretty red flowers with long green stems dotting it, and was short enough to show off my nicely tanned legs. Summers in Louisiana were balmy, even during the wee hours of the morning, so I didn't bother grabbing a jacket. I brushed my hair out, letting it fall around my bare shoulders and slipped on my matching red high heel shoes and felt confident that my outfit was quite nice. The light was already off in Gran's room, so I jumped in my car and sped out of the driveway sending gravel flying.

I knocked on Dawn's door, and was about to greet her when her mouth fell open as she took in my outfit. "Hot damn girl, that is some dress!"

I looked down at myself, "You said dressy!" I said in confusion, and then I saw what she was wearing; skintight black pants and silk tank top the color of ripe plums. Her lips were painted in a matching tone, which complimented her dark hair beautifully.

"Shall we go?" Dawn said, closing her front door behind her. I was fidgeting with my dress, rethinking my plans for the night when Dawn spoke again, "Oh stop it Sookie, you're going to have a great time. I promise."

Dawn's radio blared a good mix of sing-a-long music, which was enough to distract me during the drive. Dawn grimaced when she heard me sing, but only turned the radio up higher to drown me out and sang right along with me.

When we pulled into the parking lot outside Fangtasia, I felt my nerves take control of my body again. Dawn squeezed my hand and said, "Don't worry, Sook. Come on!"

Dawn walked up to the red front door and pulled her ID out. I followed suit and dug through my little red purse and handed the woman my ID even though it hadn't been checked in years. There was something different about the woman scanning our licenses, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Have a good time," the woman said to us, flashing an obscene smile.

We walked inside and Dawn whispered, "Did you notice that she is a vampire?"

I gasped and said, "So that's what it was…something seemed different about her, but I couldn't figure it out." Dawn laughed.

"Here we go!" Dawn pushed through the double red doors inside, taking my hand and leading me through the crowded room to the bar. I could feel all the eyes in the bar turn and watch us walk in. We stopped directly in front of the bartender. Dawn flashed him a dazzling smile, and leaned forward, giving him a view of her cleavage.

"Mm, so good to see you again, Dawn. And who is your tasty friend?" The man stared openly at me, with his lips pulled back into a lascivious smile, revealing the tips of his fangs.

"Long Shadow, this is my friend Sookie. Sookie, this is Long Shadow." She gestured between us, smiling at me from ear to ear.

I started to extend my hand out to greet him and Dawn slapped my hand away, giving me a little shake of her head to let me know that it's not done. I let my hands drop in front of me and said, "Nice to meet you." Long Shadow licked his lips and let his eyes linger on my overflowing neckline. My skin crawled and I wished he would turn his attention back to Dawn. I laughed nervously and Dawn took over, ordering drinks for us. Long Shadow set to work, mixing our drinks in a blur of movement. I was mesmerized by his quick hands and thanked him again when he put my gin and tonic down in front of me.

Dawn and Long Shadow were flirting shamelessly, giving me an opportunity to let my eyes wander around the room. I could see why Dawn had gaped at my dress. Two things set me apart from everyone else in the room: it was white _and_ short. Most of the patrons of the club, human and vampire, were dressed in trailing black outfits. I stood out like a sore thumb and felt a flush in my cheeks as I realized my mistake. I was about to tell Dawn I was ready to leave when my eyes landed on a tall blonde vampire sitting at a table in the middle of the room. I could feel him watching me and felt him pushing against my brain, which sort of tingled. He was wearing boots, jeans and a vest. His broad chest pushed the edges of the vest open, revealing perfectly sculpted muscles. I swallowed and felt embarrassed for staring. I turned towards Dawn slightly, but could still feel him watching me. I did not dare look again.

Seconds later, someone tapped me on the shoulder. It was a beautiful vampire with long straight blonde hair. Her face was round and young, and she spoke with a slight accent that I could not place, "Master Eric requests your presence." She was not thrilled to be sent on an errand and I could tell that she was not going to take no for an answer. Dawn perked up when the vampire spoke and pushed away from the bar. "Not you," the vampire said in a flat voice that was as no-nonsense as her face. Dawn looked deflated, and then turned her back on us to continue flirting with Long Shadow.

I followed the vampire through the crowd, feeling even more conspicuous. Several fang-bangers tried to stop her, and with tremendous restraint, she pushed her way past them without hurting anyone. She brought me in front of the vesty vamp I had been staring at moments ago. I smiled nervously. "Master, the human you requested," the woman said as if she were offering him a slice of cake.

"Thank you Pam," he said, his voice was strong and commanding and gave me the chills. Pam sat down next to him at his table, leaving a gap between us. "Please come a little closer…"

"Sookie Stackhouse," I offered moving a fraction of an inch closer.

"Aren't you sweet?" he said smiling, making his face even more handsome.

I laughed nervously again, not sure how to respond.

"My name is Eric. This is Pam. This is your first time at Fangtasia. Are you having a good time, Sookie Stackhouse?"

As I thought about how to answer him, I felt him pushing at the edge of my brain again and after a few seconds of staring at each other, a surprised look crossed his face. I wanted to know what he was trying to do, so I opened my mind to him and listened, finding nothing but a huge blank spot. A smile of surprise crossed my face. "Oh…I can't _hear_ you!"

"I said, 'Are you having a good time?'" Eric shouted, enunciating each word carefully.

I took three steps forward, shocked at my discovery, and stood in front of him, "No, I can hear you speaking, I just can't…" I trailed off and reached my hands out and touched either side of his face, my fingers pushing into his long blonde hair as I stared into his sparkling blue eyes and focusing all my energy…and still there was nothing. Pam shifted uncomfortably next to me, which snapped me out of my focused gaze. "Oh, excuse me," I said, embarrassed. I let my hands fall slack on either side of my body and felt my skin get hot as I blushed.

Eric reached out and snatched my hand, holding it firmly just in case I tried to resist. I didn't, and his grasp loosened. He brought my hand close to his face again and inhaled deeply. "What _are_ you?"

"I'm a waitress from Bon Temps," I answered tartly. He laughed out loud, and so did Pam. Eric stared at me and waited for me to explain, his fingers moved down to my palm, rubbing tiny circles in my flesh. I could feel my body melting under his touch.

As if Eric could sense that my guard was down, he asked more gently, "What are you?"

"A telepath," I answered in a relaxed voice, shocked and relieved all at once by my honesty.

Eric smiled, "I've never met one before, although I have, of course, heard stories over the centuries…"

"There are other _different_ people?" I blurted out, my eyes blinking open wide.

"If you only knew…" Eric said with a laugh. "Will you demonstrate how it works?" Eric asked, pulling me closer to him and continuing his journey up my hand, massaging the muscles in my arm.

I don't know what I had expected when I thought about meeting a vampire, but this wasn't it. A conversation focused on my disability was something I would rather die than discuss…except with him. Something about the way he touched me put me at ease, making my aching muscles sing against his talented fingers.

"Um, sure. But you're going to have to stop touching me, since you're going to put me to sleep!" I said forcing my eyes open all the way. Eric reluctantly released my hand, watching me carefully as I looked around the room, focusing on one face after another, listening to the thoughts that filled the room. I turned back to face Eric and Pam, finding expectant looks on their faces. "Sex, sex, and more sex."

"Excuse me?" Pam said, with one delicate eyebrow raised into a perfect arch.

"The fang-bangers and the tourists, they're all thinking about sex. Sex with each other, sex with you," I said pointing to Pam, "and sex with you," I added pointing to Eric.

"And you, Sookie Stackhouse, what are you thinking about?" Eric asked with a cocky smile on his lips.

"Not sex…" I said. Eric looked surprised and disappointed. "I'm thinking about the fastest way to get out of here."

Eric leaned forward nearly touching me again, ready to catch me in case I tried to bolt. "Why would that be?"

"Because that fang-banger over there," I said nodding towards a skinny young man dressed in black vinyl pants, "is an undercover cop. Your bar is about to be raided."

Eric stood up to his full height, towering over me. He gave Pam a look and she rushed through the room, letting each of the vampires in the room know that it was time to leave without causing a noticeable disturbance. Eric escorted me outside the back entrance, to his car- a blood red Corvette.

I had a disturbing thought about Dawn getting questioned by the police and voiced my concern for my friend. "Long Shadow will take care of her…" Eric said, as if that were any consolation. At least she wouldn't end up in the middle of a raid.

Eric escorted me to the passenger door, and opened it for me. We could hear sirens in the distance. "Miss Stackhouse, I would be happy to give you a ride home." I looked around the parking lot nervously and saw a flood of vampires leaving, including Long Shadow pushing Dawn across the front seat of his Buick. She gave me a quick smile and waved and then they were gone.

"That would be very nice, Eric," I said, using his name for the first time, finding that I liked the taste of it as it rolled across my tongue. I sat down in the passenger seat and when I closed my door I gasped in surprise when the car started moving. Eric gave me a cocky smile.

"We have been raided twice in the last month, and I must say that I have had enough." Eric's face looked angry, and then melted into a smile. "I cannot thank you enough for your help." I smiled at him and shrugged.

We drove a few more blocks when Eric pulled into the secluded parking lot of an abandoned warehouse. I was about to ask him what was wrong when his mouth found mine, his tongue caressing my lips, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth to him and returned the kiss, feeling a fire building inside of me that had never been lit before. My moan slipped between Eric's lips feeding his desire. His strong hands gripped my shoulders and he lifted me out of my seat, across the stick shift, and onto his lap. I folded my feet under my legs since my skirt was too tight to do anything else, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer to his bare chest. With each thrust of his tongue, I could feel my panties getting wetter and wetter. Eric's hands fell possessively on my ass.

"Oh my god, you can really kiss!" I gasped when I finally pulled away to breathe.

"And you…taste even better than you smell," Eric said as he inhaled deeply. "And you smell delicious." His eyes fell to my lap and then closed as he inhaled again.

"Eric…I," I started and then stopped. He stared at me with dark, hungry eyes, his lips red and swollen from kissing.

"Mm hmm?" Eric asked as he pulled me into another kiss, taking my breath away.

As I stopped to breathe again, I could hear Gran's voice as she warned me about men when I turned sixteen. "I've never done…this…any of this. I need to think, and I would like you to take me home."

"I uh," Eric stammered, and then he looked in my eyes and saw my anxiety and reservation, "of course." He lifted me effortlessly back to my seat, his exposed arms flexing in the dim moonlight spilling through the windows.

I smoothed my dress and tugged my seat belt across my chest and clicked it in place. "Thank you," I said in a soft voice, not daring to meet his eyes.

Eric's hand grazed mine, sending a shock of pleasure through me. "I am sure you are worth the wait." I felt at ease immediately and smiled at him, meeting his eyes. They were filled with longing, desire, and surprisingly…understanding. "Where in Bon Temps do you live?"

"Well, I live sort of out in the middle of nowhere with my Gran, but my car is at Dawn's house, so I'll tell you how to get there so you can drop me off." Eric nodded and put the car in gear and drove back out to the main road that would take us to Bon Temps. The ride was quiet on the way to Dawn's house, but as I was about to open my door, Eric grabbed my hand.

"Sookie?" Eric asked. I turned back towards him. "Will you come again tomorrow night? Fangtasia is hosting an event, and I would really love for you to be there."

"What kind of event?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Here, take this. It is by invitation only." Eric held out a small black envelope sealed with red wax. I took it and tucked it inside my purse.

"I'll read it at home," I said, not promising anything. "Thank you for the ride home, and for…um…everything." I felt the heat of another blush color my cheeks.

"I hope to give you more than a ride home tomorrow night," Eric said, his voice dripping with sex. It took every ounce of willpower in me to open the door and walk away from him, and it took at least five minutes for my heart to slow down.

I rushed in the back door and put my purse on the kitchen table, digging through it frantically until I found the black envelope. I snapped the wax apart with my fingernail and unfolded the paper tucked inside.

_You are invited_

_To be on the panel of judges for_

_Fangtasia's Second Annual_

_Wet Vampire Contest_

_Friday ten o'clock_

_Wet Vampire Contest?_ I decided on the spot that I would definitely be back the next night.

* * *

><p>Don't just sit there, click that little button and share the love. Two more chapters to go! :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Charlaine Harris owns almost everything. I own the rest.

* * *

><p>The Contest<p>

Chapter 2

I woke up late the next morning, exhausted by a night filled with dreams of Eric, and found a note from Gran in the kitchen. 'Breakfast is in the fridge, be back at noon. Gran' I opened the fridge and found a plate covered in foil with a pile of buttermilk pancakes. I was always grateful that my gran took care of me, but was _especially_ grateful that she made me breakfast on mornings like these.

After breakfast, I slipped into a bikini and made a date with my favorite lawn chair and the hot baking sun. These legs didn't stay golden on their own! Gran pulled up and popped the trunk, which was full of groceries. I bounced out of the chair and helped her carry them inside. She thanked me and then, as if struck by lightening, she said, "Oh my, I almost forgot! I am waiting for my full report! Did you meet one? A vampire?"

I nodded and a smile spread across my face. "Boy did I ever! Several in fact!"

"And?" Gran stood with her hands on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently.

"I met the owner of a vampire bar in Shreveport. He's tall, incredibly handsome, and…"

"And?" Gran shouted.

"He's wonderful. I am going to see him tonight." I squealed and Gran hugged me.

"Honey, I'm so happy for you." Gran gave me a worried look and then shook her head, her look changing as if she were remembering that I was a grown woman who had never been on a date before and that it was about time I enjoyed myself. "Here, help me unload these groceries and then you can get back out to your lawn chair."

An hour later, my skin felt hot and sticky from cooking in the sun, so I jumped in the shower and started to plan what I was going to wear that night. With my head buried in my closet, I didn't hear the phone ring. Gran came in and said, "Sookie, Dawn's on the phone for you in the kitchen."

I tightened the towel wrapped around my chest and picked it up.

I could barely get the words 'Hello' out of my mouth before Dawn started firing questions.

"What is he like? Did he take you home? I didn't find your car at my place, so I assumed he did, but oh my god, what did you talk about. Did you get to talk to her too? Sookie? Tell me everything!"

I relayed most of the events of the evening back to her, leaving out the parts where I told him I was a telepath and that the bar was going to be raided. I told her how he had kissed me, and how he gave me an invitation to the Wet Vampire Contest.

"Ugh, _you_ got an invitation? I heard all about last year's Contest. I would give anything for one of those!" Her voice softened, "He didn't happen to give you an extra one, did he?"

"No, he didn't. I'm sorry Dawn. I would give it to you, but I told him I would be there." I wasn't lying…not really, I had told him I would think about it, but now that I knew how much Dawn wanted to go there was no way I was parting with that piece of black paper. "What is it? The Contest…"

"It's a wet T-shirt contest, but from what I have heard, there's more than just wet shirts…if you know what I mean."

"Why would he invite me to judge a wet t-shirt contest?"

"Duh! Because all the hottest male vampires are in it!"

"Oh!" I said feeling dense, and then I realized what I was in for. "Oh…" Eric, in a wet t-shirt was enough to make my knees weak. I leaned heavily on the counter next to me, and felt my face flush. "Hey Dawn?"

"Yeah?"

"What should I wear?"

"Don't ask me…I've been trying to get Master Eric's attention for months now, and you managed to succeed where I failed in just a few minutes. You must know something that I don't." I cringed when she called him 'Master.' She was trying too hard to be a part of the scene and that kind of desperation made her seem sort of pathetic.

"Oh, okay…I guess I can find something to wear. Hey, thanks for taking me last night. I haven't ever had that much fun!"

"You're welcome, any time you want to go again, you know I'm down. Gotta go, Sam's giving me the eye telling me to get back to work!"

"Bye!" Dawn was gone before the whole word had formed in my mouth.

I hung up the phone and went back to my room, trying to decide on something to wear. The problem with most of my wardrobe was that it was not sexy enough for a date, which hadn't been a problem up until now. My head raced with thoughts about what would happen tonight. Was it a date? Or would I just be lost in a sea of adoring fang-bangers throwing themselves at Eric? I decided on the spot that a trip to town was my only option.

My first stop was Tara's Togs, run by my friend Tara, which had a good selection of pretty clothes. I said hi to Tara and started flipping through the racks. She offered to help me find something, but I didn't really feel comfortable enough telling Tara where I was headed tonight, so opted to look by myself. I went to the rack full of black clothes, and turned away almost immediately. I couldn't imagine trying to squeeze into the fang-banger role. Not me. Instead, I turned to the selection of summer dresses and found a patterned white and gray-blue silk wrap dress. The shoulder straps were narrow and the dress hung in long points on both sides. I found my size and went to the fitting room. I wrapped the soft material around my body, fastening the gray-blue belt around my waist. The neckline plunged low enough to show off most of my tan cleavage, which was accentuated by the graceful white swirls that graced the dress in a sweeping diagonal from shoulder to hip. The bottom hem brushed against my thighs, with the long points draping off my hips and dangling near the top of my calves. I twisted my body and the material floated around me, making a soft swish as the silk brushed against itself and came to rest against my legs again. I held up the price tag and stared for a few seconds, thinking of how many nights of tips it would take to pay for the dress. I took a deep breath and decided that I needed the dress, despite how expensive it was.

As I was walking up to the cash register, I noticed a pair of gray-blue slide sandals, with a solid strap across the top. They were a perfect match and had a three inch platform lift, which would make me that much closer to Eric. I put the dress and the shoes on the counter and handed Tara a wad of cash I had been saving for a special occasion. She smiled and we chatted for a few minutes about work, life, and family before I went home to help Gran get dinner ready.

I was distracted all through dinner and fidgeted in my seat while Gran talked about her afternoon working in the flower garden. She smiled at me and noticed that I hadn't been paying attention.

"Honey, did you find something nice to wear tonight?" I nodded and told her about my shopping trip. "I think that's wonderful! A girl needs a new dress every now and then." Gran gave me a knowing smile.

I took my time to get ready, counting down the minutes until I could leave. I wanted to get to Fangtasia just before ten, and knew exactly how long it would take for me to get there. I twisted the hair around my face, pinning it in place and letting the rest of my hair spill down my back. I touched up my lips with a little pink lipstick and felt ready to go.

I went to the front room where Gran was sitting, reading a book. She looked up and smiled at me. "Oh Sookie, you look lovely. Are you sure you won't be too cold tonight?" I shrugged and shook my head. "I have a shawl you could borrow to cover yourself up with…" Gran said, being a little less subtle.

"No thank you Gran, I'll be fine. See you in the morning!" I leaned over and kissed her cheek and left before she could say anything else.

The parking lot outside Fangtasia was full tonight, and there was a line of women, and a few men, starting at the red door and wrapping down the length of the gray building. I joined the group and smiled nervously as I noticed the discrepancy in our wardrobes again. I had to tell myself to take a deep breath and not to worry about the condescending looks I was getting. I was already nervous enough, the butterflies in my stomach were making it difficult to breathe.

At ten o'clock sharp, the red door creaked open and Pam's beautiful face appeared, followed by her flowing black dress. In a flat voice Pam announced, "Please have your invitation and identification ready." There was a flurry of movement as everyone hurried to comply. The line moved quickly and when it was my turn, Pam smiled at me, making me feel a little uneasy since her fangs were fully extended. "Welcome back, Miss Stackhouse. I absolutely _love_ that dress."

"Thank y…" I started to say as a woman behind me snickered, assuming that Pam was mocking me. I couldn't say for sure if Pam had been mocking or complimenting me, but it only took a second for Pam to clear everything up.

"What's so fucking funny?" Pam asked the woman, standing with her hand on her hip.

The woman's smile froze and she gulped loudly. "Um, nothing. Sorry."

Pam gave her a warning look and turned her attention back to me, "I hope you have a good evening. Master Eric has been looking forward to seeing you again." I felt the butterflies try to leap out of my stomach. I just smiled and nodded and went inside.

The center part of the room had been turned into a raised stage and the growing crowd of people clustered around the platform trying to get the best position to see. I stood back, nervous that I might get trampled. Hanging above the stage was a series of pipes that had been rigged with misting nozzles like you would find in a greenhouse, which were connected to a hose at the bar sink. It was clear that someone had put a lot of effort into this contest.

We didn't have to wait long before a procession of vampires made their way towards the stage. There were five contestants, all dressed in tight white t-shirts and jeans. The first was a serious-looking stocky Asian man with long black hair and intricate tattoos all over his arms. The second was taller and had red hair. He winked and gave the crowd a flirtatious smile, whipping the women into a frenzy of excitement. Next came a black vampire with skin the color of caramel. He looked uncomfortable in a t-shirt and jeans, but had a determined and dedicated look on his face. The fourth was a dark haired, dark eyed vampire with old-fashioned side burns and a bored look on his face. He was handsome, but not quite enough for what came next. Eric strutted out, last in line in all his six foot four inch glory. My mouth went dry and my skin felt hot as I watched him stalk across the room and climb the stage. He scanned the room, giving me a quick smile when our eyes met. My heart was beating fast and I was panting, making me feel like I might faint.

Pam closed the red doors behind her and jumped up on the bar, making an official announcement. "Welcome to the Second Annual Wet Vampire Contest." She waited out the sounds of cheers from the large crowd. "Here are the rules: keep your hands to yourself and be sure to cheer for your favorite wet vamp." Eric gave her an approving smile for completing her role in the event, and then she spoke again. "If any of you think we should _also_ have a _female_ wet t-shirt contest, please let the management know." The crowd cheered wildly and Eric rolled his eyes at Pam and she replied by giving him a satisfied smirk. Pam jumped down from the bar and put her hand on the faucet and shouted, "On with the show!" The stage lit up and the rest of the bar went dark.

En mass, the crowd turned from Pam to the stage, faces pointing up expectantly at the series of nozzles. The water dripped slowly at first, and then came down as a fine mist, making the five vampires on stage jump at the initial contact. The thin material of the t-shirts clung to their shoulders as it became saturated. The red-haired vampire shook his head sending water flying into the crowd, enticing screams of 'Yeah Clancy!' from the sea of adoring fans. Not to be outdone, Eric tilted his head back, letting the water push his long hair out of his face, where it stuck to his neck in dark blonde pieces. A woman standing next to me moaned as she watched the water spread across Eric's chest, revealing each defined muscle.

I glanced down the stage and noticed that the tattoos that covered the first vampire's arms extended to other parts of him as the thin material clung to his light skin showing the outline of the drastic artwork covering his body. The noise in the room became a continuous roar of voices screaming one name or another, and in the darkness of the room, I gave into the mob mentality and started cheering wildly too. It was exhilarating.

The third vampire was still very stiff and uncomfortable looking, standing still and letting the water drip off of him. He looked like a wet cat. Vampire number four pushed his hair out of his face, and stroked his chest, pandering to the audience. It worked for most of the crowd, swooning over his dark eyes. It all seemed rehearsed though, and made me laugh at how pathetic he looked.

My eyes were drawn back to Eric, who was now gyrating his hips in the most delicious way, the cheering got louder, spurring him on. He hooked his thumbs in the waist of his jeans, letting his fingers rest seductively against the fly. I couldn't look anywhere else, even if I wanted to…and I didn't want to. Any reservations I had yesterday about having sex with Eric evaporated right then. I could feel my legs shaking with need and my panties getting wet. The water dripped off of his chest, hitting his bare feet. He shook his head and the audience squealed.

As suddenly as it had started, the water stopped. The audience let out a collective 'Ah!' of disappointment, and then fell to a hush when Pam jumped up on the wet stage. "Are you ready to select the winner?" Pam said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. The crowd clapped and screamed. She moved to the end of the stage, "Chow!" An earsplitting scream filled the room. Pam nodded approvingly and moved on. "Clancy!" The crowd hollered, some of the women screaming his name. She smiled and moved on and with more energy than before she said, "Maxwell!" The room filled with polite applause except for a few _really_ excited women that were shouting his name trying to get his attention. "Bill!" Pam shouted in front of the fourth vampire. The room echoed with his name, women calling for him and clapping wildly. It was the best response yet, and Bill was smug about it, puffing out his chest…and then Pam moved on. "Eric!" The room filled with a roar of noise, my hands clapping so hard that it hurt, screaming until I was hoarse, and I couldn't stop myself. A smile spread across Eric's face and he looked down at Bill, who had retreated behind him, deflated. Clancy, Maxwell and Chow clapped for Eric too, conceding the victory.

Pam took Eric's hand and held it over her head, "I declare Eric the victor!" Pam shouted over the noise. "Who do you claim as your prize?" The crowd went silent, the tension palpable as everyone waited for his decision. Eric stepped off of the stage and parted the sea of faces until he was standing in front of me.

"Her," he said looking directly at me.

* * *

><p>And now you can review...and share the love with me! :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Charlaine Harris owns almost everything. I own the rest.

* * *

><p>The Contest<p>

Chapter 3

The women around me gasped in surprise, and I did my very best to block out their nasty thoughts. Eric seemed oblivious to the grumblings of discontent that surrounded us and lifted me off the ground, crushing my body against his cold wet chest as he pulled me into a searing kiss. I opened my mouth to him and draped my arms around his neck, holding onto him while my feet dangled nearly a foot off the floor, and then we were moving. The air whooshed around us, sending my hair flying around Eric's face, our blonde strands tangling as wet and dry came together. I opened my eyes and could only see Eric's face, everything else moved in a blur behind us making me feel lightheaded. A door opened and closed and I felt something hard against my back. I opened my eyes again and found myself in a dimly lit office, pinned against the door. The noise of the bar was muffled through the dense wood, giving all of my attention to Eric.

Eric moved his face down to the base of my neck. He inhaled deeply and moaned. "You smell like sunshine and desire." His body shuddered, sending a vibration through me. I panted and felt all rational thoughts seep out of my brain.

"You're making me wet…" I mumbled, realizing too late what just came out of my mouth.

"Tell me more," Eric said, encouraging me to talk dirty to him.

"Your shirt. Your shirt is making me wet," I said smiling as his face fell. He released his grasp on my waist, letting me slide to the floor and looked down at his shirt and ripped it off his chest, letting the wet fragments fall next to his bare feet. His chest was spectacular, and since this was my first opportunity to see it, I pushed him backwards, closer to the source of light so I could see him more clearly. I inhaled sharply, "You are so beautiful." His skin was flawless and his muscles rippled with every step he took, strutting in front of me, showing off. He gave me a cocky smile and shook his head, sending splatters of water flying around the room. The top eight inches of his jeans were wet, making the material darker, and tighter than the rest. I gulped loudly and tried to steady my voice as I said, "Your jeans are wet too…"

Eric lifted an eyebrow. His face was contorted by a wicked grin that settled in at the thought of undressing for me. His hands moved slowly over the button, drawing my eyes to the shiny metal peeking through his fingers. He popped the button and I exhaled quickly, suddenly feeling lightheaded again after holding my breath for so long. He pulled the zipper down slowly, pulling open the fly of his damp jeans just enough to reveal his soft golden curls. I bit my lip, trying to remember to breathe and failing miserably.

* * *

><p>What happens next? Find out now! MySecretOFanFiction (dot) wordpress (dot) com has all of my stories, and now I can keep them up without worrying that FF is going to find my stories inappropriate and get rid of my account. Please go to my blog and read and review!<p> 


End file.
